


Heaven Upside Down

by beastsinbloom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Open Relationship, Rockstar AU, asra's your roomate, his music is very korn and marilyn manson, hot people amirite, lowkey highkey based lucio after jim morrison, mainly murder mystery bullshit, not really about romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastsinbloom/pseuds/beastsinbloom
Summary: An AU in which the apprentice/the reader is an investigative journalist looking into the mysterious death of famed rock star Count Lucio (AKA Monty) after 3 years of dead ends and an ever growing suspect list: His widow, world-renowned fashion designer Nadia Satrinava, is more than willing to rid him from her memory. Dr. Julian Devorak (Lucio's private physician) ,who disappeared the night of his death, returns seeking answers as well. Nadia's pragmatic assistant Portia who has eyes and ears throughout the city. Muriel, a recluse photographer who owed hefty debt to Lucio. And finally Asra, your roommate, who knows more than he lets on. Lucio's memory lives on in everyone's minds, quite literally. Legends never die.





	1. Notoriety

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a monthly installment. I've wanting to write this forever and tada~  
> Please Enjoy

“What prompted you to leave your hometown exactly?” A feminine voice spoke over a slideshow of a younger Lucio, “My Pa had just died and...I had to get away from it all. It was a small town y’know, rumors spread easily.” Lucio explained. His gaudy attire greatly contrasting with the simple black background. “What was it like moving to such a big city on your own?” The interviewer intrigued. ”Overwhelming to say the least,” Lucio chuckled, “I only had about 200 dollars in my pocket and busted suitcase” he answered with fraudulent modesty. Clips played periodically as they spoke, showing ravenous seas of fans decked out in red and gold, Lucio signing CD’s and grinning deviously as girls crowded around him screaming, and finally him at his last show. He performed before thousands as an eerie red light shone on him from above, highlighting his Grecian nose and high cheekbones. He roared and knelt before the front row as hands reached from the horde and touched him with fervent desperation. Lucio’s face said it all; the washed over look of ecstasy as devotees cried his name in unison. 

“Please turn that off already.” Asra grumbled from his mug as he walked by (F/N) at their laptop. (F/N) let out an exhaled sharply and closed out the video, “Why do you get so weird every time he comes up?” Asra noticeably stiffened, “He’s dead what’s the point of this?” he gestured towards their unusually messy desk. Sticky notes that littered the space were covered with haphazard and smudged notes and numbers. “I’m an INVESTIGATIVE journalist, I’m INVESTIGATING.” they argued and reopened the webpage. Asra retreated to the kitchen and brought back another mug, “Here,” he said as he placed in front of them. He sat his own mug down and wrapped his arms around them from behind, “Why him of all people?” Asra asked solemnly, “I get that this is your job and all, but what about him is so compelling?” (F/N) raised their hands and held his arms in place, savoring his embrace. “It’s not really him as a person. The way he died is so abnormal. A fire erupts out of seemingly nowhere, the main suspect and the only person without an alibi is missing-” (F/N) began and sighed, exasperated. “And the way he rose to fame is strange too. He left home after his father was murdered, you’d think he’d stay and mourn or something since it was his dad. Y’know there are people who come to Vesuvia to break out an acting career or something and end up living in their cars, but not him.” “Maybe he sold his soul to the Devil.” Asra chimed jokingly, “Seems like it.” (F/N) laughed


	2. Demimondaine

Mornings were always Nadia’s favorite. She reveled in the stillness the rising sun brought as it’s rays filled her with an indescribable warmth; the warmth no loved one could replicate with a hug. It was as though mother nature came into her lavish bedroom to wake her with a gentle kiss to her eyelids. Nadia rose from her satin sheets with a small groan and combed her violet hair back with her nimble fingers. She slowly swung her legs out, leaving the comfort of her plush bed and inhaled sharply at the feeling of her bare feet meeting the chilled marble floor. Nadia stood and grabbed her robe before wandering to the great windows and balcony that overlooked the hillside in which the mansion stood overlooking the city. She opened the window and stepped out onto the stone mezzanine and shivered in the brisk morning air that greeted her. The stirring sun reached out and embraced her, melting away every last trace of sleep from her crimson eyes. She stayed outside for a few before being roused from her dreamy state; Nadia cleared her throat, “Come in” she managed to say. Her bedroom door opened and a bright mess of curly red hair came in as well as a couple maids,

“Good morning Ms. Please forgive my appearance” the red head sighed, “It’s been a difficult morning.” Nadia smiled gingerly and retreated back inside her room,

“No worries my dear Portia all is forgiven.” Nadia handed Portia her robe and strode to the adjoining bathroom. “What’s my schedule like today?” She asked from the other room.

“After breakfast you have a few conference calls with Bolce & Banana and your marketing team in Drakhar,” she listed as the maids made up the bed. Nadia audibly sighed, “But you do have a kinda informal meeting this afternoon,” Portia began,

“With whom?” Nadia asked.

“A journalist by the name of (F/N) (L/N), I believe they’re inquiring about Lucio’s death.” she answered with trepidation. Nadia emerged from the bathroom with another robe on and seated herself in front of her vanity. A meek knock came from the bedroom door and Portia went to open it. “This is Felix, your makeup artist for today.” Portia announced as the individual came in with a carrying case. Greetings were exchanged and Felix went right to work

“So Portia…” Nadia began, “How did this ‘kinda informal meeting’ come about?” she inquired.

“I-I scheduled it...I’m sorry Ms they seemed so genuine! They’re not with a tabloid or anything! I swear-” “Portia.” Nadia interjected, “I trust you but please...don’t test my trust like this ever again.”

“Thank you Ms..”

“Call me Nadia, you’ve been my assistant for almost a year now.”

“...Nadia, thank you Nadia. A-anyways they do have quite a thorough portfolio.” Portia explained as she fumbled for a copy.

“I’m not interested in their work necessarily...what are they like as a person? Or rather over the phone?” Nadia questioned in between swipes of lipstick. Portia was taken aback

“Over the phone…” she pondered, “they were well spoken and polite. I think you might like them, but it’s not really my place to say.” Nadia shifted in her chair as she pondered over the pros and cons. “They know Asra...if that helps..” Portia added and a spark of curiosity flashed in Nadia’s eyes.

“Tell them I will send a driver to pick them up. Oh and Portia dear, pick an outfit for me. One that will leave a lasting impression on our guest.” Nadia cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Update monthly" ppPPFfffFFFTT


End file.
